


If You Focus You'll Be Fine

by ActualHurry



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualHurry/pseuds/ActualHurry
Summary: The Drifter drags Shin along to the Leviathan, and it turns out Calus' flowers are aphrodisiacs. This is exactly what it says on the label.(Takes place post-reveal of the Renegade as Shin.)





	If You Focus You'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> For a fill on the kinkmeme-- https://leviathanbathhouse.dreamwidth.org/265.html?thread=4105#cmt4105 
> 
> I wanted to avoid any hint of dubcon or noncon in this, as some sex pollen trope fills don't. So if that is a concern, relax. :)

The Leviathan was a planet in its own right, and not one that the Drifter planned on taking for granted. Not while it was this close, so that he and a plus-one could slip aboard unseen. Plenty Guardians frequented the place, sure; how else was he supposed to get these clever tips on goodies? It was safe enough while Calus was busy fantasizing about his particularly capable Lightbearer, who happened to be _Drifter’s_ particularly capable Lightbearer, but hell, he could share. Most of the time.

Okay. _Some_ of the time.

But that plus-one of his was some good insurance. A backup plan, in case security went haywire and Drifter needed an extra gun on his side. It wouldn’t be _the_ gun, but it’d be _a_ gun, with one helluva shot pulling the trigger. That fact was plenty enough to convince him to invite Shin Malphur along for the ride. It wasn’t like the guy had anythin’ better to do since he’d stopped chasing old haunts and Shadows.

“Speakin’ of Shadows,” Drifter said as they ducked through the undercarriage of the Leviathan.

Shin looked towards him with a weirded-out tilt of his head. “We weren’t talkin’.”

Ignoring him, Drifter went on. “Y’know, Calus has got some. Shadows, that is. Assassins.”

“Okay.”

“Just figured if you ever wanted to take up huntin’ again, you’d appreciate some new prey.”

Shin shook his head in silence and hopped up into the next duct, leaving Drifter behind to follow.

These were some pretty long shortcuts they were taking, but anything beat wading through the veritable army of Cabal upstairs. Drifter had full faith in Shin’s ability to shoot through just about whatever came at them, but he had no real interest in making things more difficult than they had to be. Trudging through metal hallways and leaping into anti-gravity fans wasn’t exactly on his to-do list today, though. Drifter grumbled about it until his Ghost pulled up a map, and then he did the quick mental backtracking necessary to figure out where exactly they were, except his attention was thoroughly stolen when he saw the name of the nearest room.

“‘The Pleasure Gardens’,” he read aloud. Shin stopped short and stared at him. Drifter grinned. “Sounds neat.”

“Sounds like it’s gonna be our first stop,” Shin said.

Waving his hand to make the map disappear and then poking at one corner of his Ghost in thanks, Drifter started whistling as he walked. “Bet your ass it is. C’mon. Just up ahead.”

There weren’t any Cabal waiting as they entered the room, guns at the ready. There was a whole lotta foliage ( _gardens_ , right) and some sort of room in the distance, but other than that, nothing of interest. No treasures untold. No glittery gold, save for some broken plates and architecture, both of which were useless to Drifter. He pulled himself up to the highest point, atop that singular room. The sun shone down from the roof at certain points like spotlights. He peered around, hand like a visor over his eyes.

For a place called the Pleasure Gardens, it lacked anything particularly pleasurable. What a letdown.

Shin called out, “Hey.”

Drifter looked below where Shin was inspecting a flower. Purple, inviting. It was a pretty blossom, and in the distance Drifter spied a handful more, though the fog made it a damn travesty from way up here.

“What’s it smell like?” Drifter asked, because it was the obvious question.

Shin’s expressionless helmet stared back at him. “I’ve got a filter. I don’t know.” His voice said, _duh_.

“Take it off,” Drifter told him, unimpressed, and then started fiddling with a nearby crystal. It was a hefty fuckin’ thing, and on close inspection, functioned more like a prism. He wondered what price it’d fetch. Some crazy person (Eliksni, probably) ten feet taller than him would wanna put it on a necklace, right? “Check this out –”

And what he’d meant to do was hold the prism up high so that Shin could see it, that was all. But it hit the bright, shining light coming down from above and shot it outwards, right towards that flower Shin was next to, and a burst of spores erupted from the purple petals and scattered all over Shin’s form, obscuring him from sight for a second.

“Oh, shit.” Wide-eyed, Drifter yanked the prism out of the way and stood very still. He glanced every which way to make sure that hadn’t tripped any alarms, clutching the prism to his chest. Only then did he ask, “The hell was that?”

Shin glared up at him from the ground, pollen dusting his hair and face and giving off what was almost a sparkling effect, and – his face. His _face_. Shin really had taken his helmet off. _Why would you ever listen to anythin’ I tell you to do?_ Drifter thought, struck with disbelief, and then he was suddenly concerned about airborne toxins and flowers growing inside out of somebody – _himself_ , namely. He was sure he’d heard some weird shit like that happening with the Black Garden.

“Should probably go on and shoot yourself to keep from catchin’ sick with somethin’,” Drifter said unhappily, putting the prism down.

“I don’t feel sick,” Shin said, frowning, then sneezed.

Well, if that wasn’t just the cutest fuckin’ thing Drifter’d ever seen Shin Malphur do. This whole experience was doing a number on the person he’d built up in his head. The more time he spent outside of fearing for his life with the man, the more he likened him to a traumatized, violent, flighty kitten.

“Suit yourself,” Drifter muttered, and got back to scouring the premises for anything of interest.

The garden was a bust, he decided after a handful of minutes. He transmatted the prism to his ship if only to keep himself from feeling like it was a waste of time, but other than that, no dice. He wasn’t about to say it aloud, but Shin’s sneeze had been the highlight of this trip, which meant that Drifter’s long, long life had started one impressive spiral all the way down. Real sad. He needed to go piss off a Worm God to spice things up a little.

Hopping down from his perch, Drifter waltzed over to Shin. “Haven’t seen you lift a finger. You gettin’ lazy on me?”

The closer he got, the more obvious it became that something was wrong. Not wrong like bleedin’ out on the ground wrong, but _off_. Shin was still helmetless, but he’d ditched the cloak, his gloves, and seemed to be content where he was, standing ramrod straight with his fists clenched. His chest rose and fell in fast, hard breaths. And those eyes? Dark as fuckin’ night.

First thing Drifter thought was, _uh oh, I’m gettin’ shot_ ; a few seconds later, when he didn’t have a bullet through his face, he carefully asked, “Where’s the fire?”

Shin didn’t seem to have an answer for him – or if he did, he wasn’t lettin’ it cross his lips that easy. He only looked at Drifter with a funny sorta expression on his face. Taut brows and narrowed eyes. Flush against his cheeks.

Huh.

Before he could do so much as ask again, Drifter got jostled and shoved up against the nearest tree trunk, Shin’s forearm pressed convincingly hard to his throat. His traitorous body liked the position quite a lot, and even the deep, primal part of his brain agreed, but every other logical bit of his person was screaming for a trigger to pull now, now, _now_.

“Hey,” he said, cautionary, both hands raised as if begging a little mercy here while he tried to figure out what the fuck was going on. “Don’t get pissed at me, I _told_ you to shoot yourself –”

“I’m not sick,” Shin gritted out.

His voice was rough, rougher than usual, but it was just as familiar as the heat that started traveling down into Drifter’s gut.

Drifter’s gaze flitted over Shin’s face, examining everything for a second time. Quick breaths. Tense grip. Flushed cheeks, and as for those dark eyes of his – pupils blown wide, in fact – Drifter knew that look. He knew that look like the back of his own hand, had seen it a hundred or more times when draggin’ Shin to bed and making him beg, gettin’ him to fall apart underneath or on top of him, anywhere.

And wasn’t that just so _neat_.

“Calus’s got aphrodisiac flowers up here?” he demanded. Shin growled in response. “Fuck! I shoulda known. What a fuckin’ nutso. He’s got the hots for our pal, y’know.”

Shin’s mouth suddenly meeting his made it clear that he didn’t give a damn about Calus or that one capable Guardian at the moment. There was a muffled _mh!_ sound that Drifter made into his mouth to let him know the conversation wasn’t done, but he still melted and parted his lips when Shin licked, still groaned and leaned his weight into the tree for Shin to do whatever he liked, in whatever order he liked. Things stuttered to a stop only when Shin starting making clumsy grabs at his robes. Drifter panted for breath as Shin’s hands paused.

“What,” Drifter asked, throat already too dry. “The hell’re you waitin’ on?”

Shin stared at him for a second, unreadable. “Nothin’,” Shin said, his momentary thoughtfulness swept away and, seeming relieved at the dispersed tension, he dropped to his knees with unceremonious ease.

“Ain’t like we’re not doing anythin’ we wouldn’t normally be doin’,” Drifter reasoned, head going _thunk_ against the tree as Shin wrapped his mouth around his cock, that wet heat enveloping him so easily. “Just… in a different place.” A sharp breath in. “New locale.”

Shin hummed his reply, something agreeable at least, and Drifter felt his legs go to jelly. Below, just around Shin’s shoulders, he could see Shin’s hand rubbing the heel of his palm between his legs, down where was kneeling. Drifter licked his lips and watched with hungry eyes as Shin wrested his pants open, getting at himself, and shivered from head to toe when he saw Shin’s hand wrap ‘round his own cock.

“C’mere, quick,” Drifter snapped, and Shin pulled his mouth off of his easy forward-and-back motions with a bewildered look. His eyes still shone a little with that haze of lust thanks to the rhythm he’d set on Drifter’s dick, but Drifter only motioned for his hand, the two-fingered ‘come hither’ finally catching Shin’s attention.

“ _What?_ ” he asked as he raised his hand, prickly and impatient, but then his jaw went a little slack as Drifter leaned forward enough to wet his palm with his tongue. He tasted like leather and gunmetal. Drifter could’ve licked him three times over. “Oh, fuck,” Shin breathed, and then remembered his manners with a more affected, “Thanks.”

Usually, Shin spoke so measured-like. But now he was rushed, words tumbling over themselves like he couldn’t bother to find the time to speak ‘em. And just like that, his mouth was back on Drifter’s cock with a long groan and his hand was working himself fast and eager. Drifter gripped Shin’s hair so hard he hoped the other man saw stars.

The unexpected nature of it all meant that Drifter lasted only as long as he possibly could hold on, Shin’s encouraging little sounds around his cock not helping matters. Drifter’s teeth gritted around a warning, but Shin didn’t pull away – he pushed his nose into Drifter’s hip and took him all the way down his throat that he could. If that didn’t fuckin’ do it for him, too; Drifter came with a shudder and a gasp and only shivered harder when he felt Shin swallow around him.

The fog of his orgasm gave him sensations in slow, lazy pieces – Shin pushing his body against him, breathing _touch-me-touch-me-touch-me_ against his ear, Drifter’s hand wrapping around Shin’s cock to stroke and Shin’s little whine, buried in his neck, when it wasn’t fast enough.

“Shh, shhh, shh,” Drifter told him, biting languidly at his neck. “You want more? Nah. You can come like this.”

And fuck, did he. All over Drifter’s clothes. Even recovering from his climax, Drifter thought it was hot as hell, and Shin draped his weight into him as if the whole experience had taken all the energy left in his body.

“Uh.” Drifter patted him on the back with his clean hand, then changed his mind and patted him with the come-covered one, too. “You good?”

Shin gave some unintelligible noise, but he pushed off of Drifter and fixed his pants instead of passing out on the ground, so Drifter figured he really was good. Wiping the majority of the mess off himself, Drifter then set about fixing his own clothes, glancing surreptitiously around the Gardens to check for any security. Nobody needed to see him getting blown by Shin Malphur in the fucking forest. _Nobody_.

“Didn’t help much,” Shin said, interrupting his paranoia.

Drifter turned his head to look at him. “Huh?”

“Didn’t help,” Shin repeated. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, frowning down at it when he finished.

Drifter’s brain ticked slowly towards the meaning. Later, he’d blame the lethargic thought process on the orgasm. “What – you mean you wanna go again? Right now? _Already?_ ”

Shin looked at him. He appeared totally fucked out (from just a damn blowjob), but there was still that bright awareness to his gaze, a glitter of interest as he raked his gaze on over Drifter. Then he shrugged.

Drifter gaped, and then he whipped his attention over to the flower, which was still giving off a purple hue. Stomping over, he heard Shin ask behind him, “What’re you doin’?”

“Gettin’ myself a piece of this,” Drifter called back, and then shoved his face into the petals.

His nose itched almost immediately, and then he sneezed into the spores, eyes squeezed shut tight to keep the same feeling outta them. When his face started getting warmer, he leaned out again, sneezing for a second time. Shin had moved closer, was watching with intent curiosity, but still shifted foot to foot, like maybe he needed to adjust himself a little sooner than later.

Which was hot in its own right, if Drifter had to be honest.

“I only took one breath of it,” he said, but he didn’t tell Drifter to quit.

“Yeah, well, you got a head start,” Drifter told him, and already he could feel the heat churning in his stomach again, like the system’s fastest libido catalyst. Where the hell did Calus get this shit? “If I’m gonna keep up with you, I need to play catch up.”

The words had barely left his mouth before Shin crossed the space between them and grabbed Drifter’s face to yank him in for a hard kiss, sloppier than even before, and something about the quick flash he’d seen of Shin’s expression was almost – gratefully eager. Like he was _glad_ Drifter had massively dosed himself on whatever sorta spores that flower was giving off to join him in whatever sort of special sex hell he was in. Hell, maybe he was really that happy about it. Seemed like it’d suck to be high and dry like this with nobody around who was horny enough to lend a hand.

Drifter laughed against his mouth at it all, the whole situation, and Shin bit his lip, made him growl. He’d have to be the responsible one and tell him they weren’t about to fuck in Calus’ weird planet-eating ship, then. “Hey, chill out a second with me, hey, _hey_ –” And when Shin just kissed him quiet, Drifter grabbed his ass to distract him. “There we go. Lemme take you back to the Derelict, huh. Before we’re both in the state you’re in.”

Fuck, but it was a close thing. Drifter itched to get his clothes off, rub bare skin against bare skin, get off in any way he could with whatever position occurred to him first. He had just enough of his faculties about him to hit pause and transmat back to the ship, but not before giving a farewell look at the flower.

The second they appeared whole in the Derelict, Shin was throwing him to the little bed and grinding on top of his lap, kissing him and licking at him and tugging his clothes off like they were hardly an afterthought. It was hot, too, the focused determination that had him naked before Shin even got his boots off, the sound of Shin’s moan as Drifter grabbed his hips tight. To fuck or get fucked, that was the question, and Drifter was far, far away from any answer that wasn’t an all-inclusive _yes_.

“Get your fuckin’ pants off, Malphur,” Drifter managed between one biting kiss and the next, all messy passion, and the fact that Shin actually listened to him was a testament to how much he wanted it.

“Get your fuckin’ hands on me then,” Shin fired back, and Drifter listened to that too, got his hands back on his waist and pulled them together after he’d kicked his bottoms off.

For two Solar folk, it was real damn electric when Shin’s body pressed into his, tasted like Arc on his tongue when they kissed and Shin laughed half-reckless, felt like a shock when Shin got his teeth in Drifter’s collarbone. He jolted with it, all the suspicion and distrust in the back of his head burned right out when Shin’s gaze flicked up and all Drifter saw there was pure, wild want.

“Want me to fuck you, hero?” Drifter asked, trying for smooth and landing somewhere on the edge of _horny_ and _hurried_ , his grasping hands and hasty movements not helping matters. “Want me to scratch that itch for you?”

If Shin noticed how far gone Drifter was, he obviously didn’t care, considering the loud moan and instant beading of precum that formed at the tip of his cock. Drifter admired it for a patient second and then the patience was gone with the heat so unbearably demanding under his skin. He shoved Shin over and onto his back and wriggled down between his legs to lick the tip of his cock clean, muttering under his breath, _fuck, look how you’re goin’ and drippin’ for it._ Shin’s answering groan was lost in the feeling. Drifter understood; he’d never been this damn hard in his life, and he’d lived a long, full life.

He’d never talk about it after the fact, how sitting up between Shin’s thighs gave him the best fucking sight he’d ever laid eyes on. The downright fuckin’ _lecherous_ expression Shin had on his face, lips swollen from shared enthusiasm, pupils that blown and eyes shining with desire, skin flushed all over and hot to the touch. Drifter wanted to break him apart. He wanted to reach inside his Light and snuff it out to make room for something better. He reckoned that same Light could blind him in an instant. It was the scariest thing he’d ever faced, but it wasn’t like he was ever gonna stop when Shin was the best he’d had.

“Come the fuck _on_ , Drifter,” hissed Shin, and the once-Renegade was glaring, wrapping legs around him, arching closer and scrabbling at Drifter’s back with a vengeance when he leaned over him. He got the feeling that Shin looked similarly intense right before pullin’ the trigger on somebody unfortunate, but sex added vulnerability to the mix, and that was all part of the fun.

“I need you,” Shin added, a whisper into his ear, and –

Whatever else Drifter had planned to keep himself steady in the throes of whatever this fucking pollen was doing went right out the door.

“Okay, okay,” he breathed, and starting throwing pillows to the floor, trying to find the lube from the last time they’d fucked – not awfully long ago. He got distracted as he saw Shin lift his hand to his lips and suck wetly on his fingers, and then found himself even more distracted as Shin reached underneath to apparently finger himself open.

“Takin’ too long, old man,” Shin muttered, panting.

Whatever grace was left in Drifter’s existence granted him one final gift as his needy hands landed on the bottle, and his loud, “Aha!” did nothing but make Shin give an answering, “ _Finally_ ,” as his now-slick fingers replaced Shin’s.

The _sound_ Shin made would be one to remember as Drifter fucked him open, knuckle-deep and fast. Shin let him know when two needed to be three, gripping his wrist so tightly that Drifter would’ve been concerned about him breaking it if not for the fact that his mind was far more focused on the clench around the base of his fingers every time he curled them into one particular spot.

“S’enough –” Shin managed between gasps, and the wet dripping down his cock made it so easy for Drifter to multitask, stroking him fast and chasing that high. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“Come first,” he purred, sweeping bites over Shin’s chest, his neck. His own dick needed serious attending to – and oh, he’d make sure he got his out of all this – but he could wait out the shivering and shaking as Shin moaned and gasped and crested over an orgasm. “Need somethin’ more?” Drifter asked against his skin once he’d finished huffing for air. He licked away the sweat there on Shin’s throat and felt Shin’s body tighten in response.

“You’re an asshole.” Shin wiped up the come on his stomach before planting his messy palm against Drifter’s chest. He licked his lips. “Get inside me already.”

“Been spendin’ too much time with me.”

Drifter pressed his cock in and nearly came in an instant, so sensitive by the time he was finally getting what his body needed. Shin rolled his hips up for a better angle as soon as he was bottomed out and Drifter hissed, smacked his thigh to make him quit. Shin hummed like he was inviting another.

“You’re a damn nightmare,” Drifter muttered to keep his mind off of the way Shin stretched around him.

He set a fast pace, rough and dirty, the wet _smack_ of his hips to Shin’s ass only pushing him onward. He braced himself over Shin with his eyes shut and fingers digging into the bed, panting hard and still not feeling like his lungs were getting enough. Shin’s tiny, choked noises urged him on, had him trembling with an orgasm faster than he would’ve normally liked, his own moan sounding like it could’ve been punched out of him as he pressed as deep as he could while he came. Dizzied and dazed, Drifter dropped to his elbows over Shin, forehead pressed to his shoulder, wet with sweat.

He didn’t get a chance to catch his breath. Shin pulled the short hair at the nape of his neck and kissed him ‘til it felt like a bruise.

“Again,” Shin breathed into his mouth.

So Drifter kept going.

Somewhere between the first and second time, Drifter flipped him over and Shin raised himself up on his knees, chest low on the bed and face buried in the mattress. Gave Drifter some sour flashbacks of his Renegade hangups, but it was a good fuckin’ view from behind, so he didn’t even think to whine about it. Shin hadn’t been kidding when he’d said that the first orgasm hadn’t helped any. Drifter stayed hard and wanting, even as his muscles cramped from constant sensation. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough.

Made for a good time though. Made for him pressing his hand between Shin’s shoulders to hold him down, made for him pulling out to come across Shin’s back this time, made for Shin finding another orgasm while grinding mindlessly against the sheets.

They stayed silent together for a few moments, Drifter leaning back to catch his breath. Shin turned his head to look back at him, his legs trembling underneath him.

“Wanna go again?” he asked, that intense look in his eye again.

“Hell yeah,” Drifter said, and then used both hands to spread Shin’s ass wide enough so he could plant his face between his cheeks and lick him. Wasn’t much of a cleanup for the mess he’d made, but hey. There was an attempt.

And from the way Shin pushed back into his tongue, he reckoned the man wasn’t complaining.

 

Ten hours, many water breaks, a couple of half-hour naps, and a number of rounds somewhere in the double-digits later, Drifter felt that he was at least able to go a few seconds without thinking about getting his dick wet. Again.

Then he would make that terrible mistake and glance over at Shin, who was still very much naked in the bed next to him. And Shin would be looking at him, and he’d swipe that clever tongue over his lips, and he’d very obviously arch his back in a way that suggested maybe somebody should start a little something-something.

And Drifter would think, _eh, one more time,_ right before pressing closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
